In today's educational environment, computer-based educational programs track various learning activities or events associated with students participating in an educational program or course. Conventionally, the learning activities (e.g., completion of a chapter, taking a quiz, submission of an answer to question, conducting research, etc.) are identified and recorded by the educational program in a manner that enables an administrator (e.g., a teacher) to check on the “progress” of the individual students.
The tracking the completion of discrete learning activities without analysis of a temporal dimension associated with the activities fails to provide the administrator with an accurate assessment of a student's progress or learning behavior. In many instances, negative learning behaviors are exhibited by students, but continue unidentified and without remediation.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.